My Bloody Valentine
by Erak the Lantean
Summary: On Valentine's day Shinji thinks about his friends, family and how their relationships with him effect him. One shot, Mostly Shinji/Asuka but hints of some others. Maybe AU due to me having to move the date of third impact back by a few months.


**11****th**** February 2008.**

**My Bloody Valentine **

**by Erak the Lantean.**

_Disclaimer: I make no claim of ownership of Neon Genesis Evangelion, The smiths or My Bloody Valentine. They belong to their relative genius's who created them and continue to write in them._

February fourteenth, Valentines Day 2016. And as usual Shinji Ikari had nothing to do and no one to see. Misato and Asuka were out at the weekly NERV women's poker game so he had the apartment to himself for most of the night. It hadn't been a very good day, the rain had made him late for school which in turn made him late for his synchronisation tests.

Dr Akagi's PMS laced screams almost deafened Shinji and to be honest it didn't really help that Asuka had beaten his synchronisation ratio yet again.

"Bitch." Shinji spat as he pulled a can of soda out of the fridge, closed the fridge and began to drink from the pink TaB can. Sadly it was true, for all her beauty and unimaginable courage she was a complete and utter hell bitch, with all the fury with comes from such a lucrative position in hell's pantheon. Sometimes he wondered why she was that way, maybe she had been abused as a child. Maybe she had been in a relationship at some point that was loveless?

That reminded him, Kensuke had borrowed him an album to listen to in an attempt to push him away from classical music. Shinji gazed at the album cover with disbelief, in the same vein as a blind man might look at the sun. On the cover was a picture that appeared to Shinji as an electric guitar dunked in LCL, Shinji wondered whether the guitar was useable again after something like that. Shinji didn't think so.

He took great care as he opened the case as to not damage it. The disk was old, older than he was actually. It took him a while but eventually he did eventually discover Misato's long lost CD player. Slowly and with great care he opened the CD tray, inserted the CD into it, pressed play and let the swirling mass of noise enter his mind.

Thinking about it, the CD might have been older than Misato herself. Misato, Shinji's adopted mother and guardian was an odd woman to say the least. A self acknowledged alcoholic, a poor driver and a closet pervert she was probably an Otaku's dream girl come true and yet their was another side that few people actually knew about, fewer people actually saw it. For all her failures she was caring, she was compassionate. She was…She's a very odd one.

Shinji finished his TaB and (from the doorway leading into the TV room) threw it into the apartments trash can before quickly making his way back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"This music is weird." Thought Shinji as he let the swirling guitars and mix of monotone and melody of 'come in alone' enter his mind and eardrums. In a strange way, Shinji thought it was almost a metaphor for his life. In much the same way the writer and director could have let the album become a Smiths carbon copy but instead made it a swirling mass of grogginess and vertigo fate could have allowed him to live a normal life but instead had made it something that sometimes made him cringe and would surely make children cry. There was not a mixture of monotone and melody in his life but there was Rei and Asuka and there was no 'swirling guitars' but there was the Evangelion and it did give him a similar feeling of grogginess and both reminded him of the smell of blood.

Shinji couldn't help but be reminded by Rei as he heard the song 'Blown a wish'. An enigma to everyone she probably amazed Shinji the most out of all the people he knew. A lot of people in his class either saw her either as a sex object or a Pariah. Shinji didn't know how he felt about her really, to think that she was ugly or anti social really was unthinkable. She had done some amazing things for others without thinking about herself and yet…She scared him. She wasn't evil, ugly or blight and yet she scared him.

Theirs a saying that goes "Did you ever notice that in the old testament that whenever god has some smiting to be done he always sends angels to do it? Could you imagine seeing something like that? A beautiful, pure, platinum creature perverted? Its wings dipped in deepest pools of blood? Would you really want to see something like that?" Shinji had killed many angels and yet non of them looked like that and yet that was the best metaphor for how Rei scared him, like looking onto the face of an angry and vengeful god.

Shinji checked the CD case and discovered that he was on the last song of the album, 'soon'. Soon, Gendo Ikari will open up and accept Shinji as his sun. Soon, Kensuke will stop selling Polaroid pictures of Mana Kirishima around local schools. Soon Fuyutsuki will take him on a fishing trip and tell him about Yui, Shinji's mother. Soon Misato and Kaji will ride out into the sunset on a white horse with pen pen in tow. Soon Toji and Hikari will be caught kissing in the mall. Soon…

Some time later.

"Hello!" Asuka exclaimed callously as she entered the dimly lit apartment. She pressed the light switch, illuminating the kitchen and the living room.

"Shhh." Misato said as she pointed to a newly illuminated Shinji, lying on the couch sound asleep. Though it was turned down, she could clearly hear music. It seemed so different, so alien to the music that she listened to like Neu! And Aphex twin but she still liked it.

She pulled the CD case out of the unconscious Shinji's hand and looked over it in mild amusement of its colouring.

"Asuka, I'm going to bed." Misato said quietly as she closed the door to her own bedroom while Shinji read the side of the CD's case 'All songs written by Kevin Shields unless otherwise noted.'

"Goodnight." She replied softly and quietly as she put the album on the coffee table and walked slowly towards the stereo. Making sure that every step was as quite as the one that preceded it as to not wake Shinji up.

With less than a flick of the wrist she silenced the Stereo and slowly made her way back to the sleeping Shinji. She put her hand in her right pocket and pulled out a small yellow envelope. This silent boy was a far cry from the viridian warrior that killed angels simply for his father's satisfaction and glory. She smiled as she put the envelope where the CD case had been and pulled a grey blanket over Shinji.

She bent down over Shinji's face and looked over him. Besides a few pimples and blackheads that everyone their age had his face was close to perfection (well, close to the poor Baka-Shinji could get.) She considered it for what felt like days before she finally kissed him. It was sweet and tender; it was everything she wanted their other kiss to be. She pulled away gently and started to walk back to her own room. She remembered the time when Shinji had been pulled into the tenth angel, how when he eventually escaped from it, how his Evangelion looked like a blood splattered Angel itself. She turned off the living room lights as she made her way to her own room.

"Goodnight, my bloody valentine." She said as she slid her bedroom door shut.

_Author's notes: Well what did you think? Good, Bad, Ugly? Tell me, come on people I love reviews!_

_Sorry it's been a while since I've wrote anything. For the few people who have been following my work thank you very much, you'll never know how much I appreciate it. I've been writing abit more recently so you may see some more of my work soon. _

_Also while I've still got your intention I'd like to inform you that in the past three months I've been mistaken for Syd Barret, a warlock and the one I'm most proud of, the king of Belgium!_


End file.
